Certain telephone numbers, which have a particular set of commonly known characteristics, indicate that, typically, the called party will pay for the call. For example, calls to telephone numbers having particular area codes are generally known to be toll-free to the calling party, e.g., 800-type telephone numbers. Such telephone numbers are perceived from the telephone number to be toll-free to the caller and are paid for by the called party. However, often the called party is willing to accept the cost of calls to such toll-free telephone numbers only from predefined geographic regions. Calls that are not originated within the predefined geographic regions are blocked, and an announcement is played to the caller indicating that the call cannot be completed from the caller's location. Such geographic limitations, and the blocking of calls that do not originate within the predefined geographic regions, are often desired by the called party who does not, typically, do business outside of the predefined geographic region and, therefore, does not believe it to be worth the expense of accepting such calls. There may also be government regulation requiring the blocking of calls that do not originate within the predefined geographic regions.